dauntless_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Aethersmith
'Aethersmith' Aether is an energy source found in The Shattered Isles. Aether was used by the great Aethersmiths to forge massively powerful weapons. These weapons were used against the Behemoths, who in turn consume aether with every island they conquer, becoming ever more powerful. Lore The aethersmith is closing up shop as you walk up, having just come from the dock. “Little late to be getting back from the frontier, isn’t it?” he smiles, wiping sweat from his brow. “Too late to fire up the forge at any rate. Swing by tomorrow and show me what you found.” He turns to go inside when you produce the glowing arcanite from your pouch, energy swirling and seething beneath its surface. He stops mid-stride. “Where did you… Well, it won’t do you much good without the–” You retrieve the fractured behemoth horn with your other hand, letting the light of the setting sun glimmer across its razor-sharp edge. The smith tucks his rag in his belt, waving you into the shop. “Alright, slayer,” he says, grinning as he grabs his apron. “It’s going to be a long night, then. Help me get the fire started.” Summary Harness the Power of the Aether It’s no coincidence that the oldest establishment in Ramsgate is the aethersmith. The gate would have fallen long ago without this craftsman’s techniques, which can transform the spoils of the hunt into powerful weaponry. Work with the smiths to forge your arsenal and harness the primal essence of the beasts that threaten our home. Behemoths feed on the aether present everywhere in the world around them, growing more powerful and deadly with every island they consume. Slaying the beasts releases this power, which can be distilled into an unusual substance called Aspect Archonite. This crystallized energy can be forged by smiths, creating weapons and armour that harnesses the savage fury of a behemoth. The more terrible the behemoth, the more powerful the prize. Even the Odds Upgrading your weapons and armour is the only way to survive the encroaching behemoth threat. When you come across a beast that seems unstoppable, it’s time to head for the smiths who serve the slayers of Ramsgate. Upgrading your weapons and armour will require Aspect Archonite, Behemoth Trophies, and assorted Materials from across The Shattered Isles. * Aspect archonite will imbue your weapons with raw killing power as well as elemental abilities. Take down behemoths and claim their power. * There aren’t many materials more deadly or durable than the behemoths themselves – at least while they’re still alive. Damage specific parts of the beasts to claim a trophies you can use to improve both arms and armour. * You’ll find minerals, critter bits, and assorted flora in the frontier. The smiths will use them to round out the materials you’ll need to succeed, so keep an eye out for them. Forge Your Legend Badass slayers wear badass armour, forged from the trophies and imbued with the the power of their fallen foes. The more difficult the hunts you embark on, the more impressive your gear will become. Any business thrives on repeat customers, and dead slayers tend not to make a second purchase. But fear not, slayers. The smiths of Ramsgate will always have your back, whether you’re looking to make an impression or you need more offensive power for the next hunt.